


Comfort

by CustardCreamies



Category: The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Oneshot, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy is ill, James and Richard comfort him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

"I'm dying" 

Richard sighs "no you're not, mate. It's just a cold" 

"I am dying" Jeremy declares again, coughing as he does "I can't even speak properly"

"And who's fault is that?" James asks as he comes into the room with three mugs of tea "you're the one who wanted to test the thickness of the ice. Why didn't you wait for someone to do it?"

"Because it didn't look that thick" Jeremy mumbles as he takes the offered mug from James. 

"It didn't look that thick" James repeats then says dryly "most things often don't look thick"

"Oh go away with you if you're not here to give me sympathy" Jeremy says with a pout. 

James looks at Richard and Richard shrugs. 

"well, if you don't want us here, we could go?" James suggests. 

Jeremy's eyes widen "no! I don't actually want you to go!" he sniffs "Just want you to make me feel better is all"

At this, both James and Richard smile at one another and then leave the room. 

Jeremy sighs sadly, thinking he's been left alone when they suddenly both return, with James holding a DVD in his hand. 

"One of the classics" James says as he hands the DVD to Jeremy "Where Eagles Dare" 

Richard takes the DVD from Jeremy and gives a mocking pained look "I'm going to have to sit here watching you two moon over this film, aren't I?" 

"Fraid so, Hammond" Jeremy says, a small smile on his face as he hands the DVD to James "go on then, put it on!"

James walks over to the DVD player and puts the disk in the machine. As soon as the title menu comes up, he walks back over to the sofa and sits beside Jeremy with Richard sitting on the other side. 

Jeremy smiles into his tea as he snuggles down on the sofa, sat in between his two best mates, and begins to watch the film. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Quite short since I'm trying to break writers block for this fandom. Hopefully the creative juices will flow once their new show airs :D Please comment/Kudo! It means a lot.


End file.
